How to Change the World
by H-FREAK
Summary: Buffy lets a secret slip out and it changes the course of history. AU ending for season 3.  Originally written for the Jossverse LAS LJ Community.


**Fandom**: BtVS  
**Title**: How to Change the World  
**Characters/Pairing**: Buffy/Faith  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Warnings**: Femslash (non-explicit).  
**Summary**: Buffy lets a secret slip out and it changes the course of history.  
**A/N**: Originally written for the Jossverse_LAS LJ community for the prompt: Write an alternate ending to a season finale episode.

**:::How to Change the World:::**

"Faith, you don't get it," Buffy insisted, "you killed a man."

"No, _you_ don't get it," Faith countered, "I don't care," she announced with a bold and self-satisfied grin.

"No," said Buffy blankly, eyes becoming unfocused as the weight of Faith's words hit her. "Faith, please tell me you don't mean that."

"Look, B, I'm not gonna cry over some random bystander who got caught in the crossfire," said Faith bluntly.

"I understand that accidents happen," said Buffy, her tone detached as she struggled to keep her emotions in check, "but please don't tell me you don't care," she pleaded.

"It is what it is," Faith answered with a shrug. "Why's it matter?"

"No," Buffy mumbled, only half-aware of her words, "I-I can't."

"Can't what?" Faith challenged. "Keep quiet? Gonna run off to Giles and the others?"

"I didn't mean..." a single tear slipped down Buffy's cheek. "I can't keep doing this," she said feebly.

"Doing _what_?" Faith pressed.

"Falling for evil people!" Buffy shouted, her body shaking with a powerful sob. She covered her mouth, eyes widening as she realized what she had just confessed. Turning rapidly, she was out the door in an instant, slamming it before Faith could blink.

Faith looked thoughtful for a moment, but quickly shook her head, as if to banish the thoughts.

**:::A few weeks later:::**

Buffy sat in the center of her bed, finishing an entry in her diary, trying to stop the tears that persistently welled in her eyes. The only person who had kept her going in spite of Faith's betrayal had finally called it quits. Buffy felt as though she should have known Angel would give up on their relationship; neither of them fit with each other as well as they had done before. Buffy had tried to ignore the changing dynamics between them, but she knew that things had been strained. Buffy's body had been put off limits by the gypsy curse, and her mind had been divided by Faith. Even knowing that things weren't perfect, Buffy had not been able to predict the break up; the abruptness of it made it twice as devastating.

Willow had been supportive. Buffy still hadn't brought herself to mention her feelings for Faith to anyone else, but Willow had offered what comfort she could in the wake of Angel's decision. Buffy was now trying to deal with the remainder of her pain on her own, but she met with very little in the way of success. The pages of her diary would never offer her comfort, validation, or acceptance. She was just at the point of closing the small book when she was startled by a tapping at her window.

Shutting the diary and quickly stuffing it beneath her pillow, she listened intently. As she leaned forward, prepared to go and investigate the sound, the window opened.

Faith slipped quietly into the room and Buffy felt her mind and body both tensing in reaction to Faith's presence.

"Faith," Buffy breathed, barely more than a whisper, "what are you doing here?"

"I can't keep doing this," Faith stated, wondering if Buffy would recognize the use of her own words.

"What?" asked Buffy, still distracted by the hum of adrenaline as her body prepared itself for battle.

"I never wanted things to go this far," Faith answered softly, an understated note of panic in her voice. "Is it too late to turn back?"

"Faith…"

"B, you're the only one who can help me here," Faith told her. "He wants me to kill – people," she hesitated, leaving out her instructions about Angel. "I tried to just tune it all out, but I can't do it anymore," her desperation was plain as she paced in front of Buffy's bed, stealing glances at the blonde. "I don't wanna be – this – anymore," she gestured to herself. "I-I'm sorry," she managed, stammering slightly. "Buffy, I'm so sorry."

"Faith," said Buffy again, unsure of where to begin. "You know I can't just trust you blindly."

"I – I know," Faith replied, looking very saddened in spite of her words, wishing that she was worth Buffy's trust. "That's why I brought something."

Faith crossed quickly to the window and Buffy felt tense again. Faith reached out with both arms and grabbed something out of sight. As she turned to face Buffy again, she revealed the Box of Gavrok, which Buffy had just recently traded for Willow's safety. Buffy's eyes widened.

"He's supposed to eat those spider-things," Faith explained. "He can't do the Ascension without this. You just have to keep it safe until after graduation. Or destroy it if you can."

"We," Buffy corrected her.

Faith blinked, hardly daring to believe what she'd heard.

"You mean it?" she questioned.

"I do."

Buffy got off the bed and stood face to face with Faith. Slowly, she spread her arms and embraced the other Slayer, somewhat awkwardly, owing to the large box that was now pressed between them.

"Thank you," said Faith fervently as they pulled apart.

"I always knew there was a good person in there," said Buffy with a smile.

"And, B," Faith added gently, "did you mean it when you said you were fallin' for me?"

**:::Graduation Day:::**

"And so, each of you should go forward with courage," the Mayor admonished the graduating glass, setting his cards down on the podium. "I must say I was looking forward to putting on a little spectacle," some people groaned as they realized that he was continuing without the cards now, "but I found myself short of supplies." Briefly, he and Buffy locked eyes. "I would, however, like to take this time to thank those of you recently-eighteens in the crowd who supported my re-election campaign. And let me say I have got some big plans in store for my next term in office."

He grinned broadly.


End file.
